Talk:Claire
I was just browsing through wikipedia and I noticed Claire had a last name. Is it true that her last name is Foley. I'm not sure as I can't remember that ever being said, although I might've missed that line. Can someone confirm my suspicions. Wattz 00:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :It might be only a fan-made name. Don't pay attention to it. --Layton Fan 123 03:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It's really fanmade, if you read fanfictions, you can sometimes see it there. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 05:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It is fan-made. It's like what I do; for some reason, I've got into my head that Sophia is called Sophia Prentice. SophiaDena13 09:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Didn't Emma Ferguson voice her in the US version? I'm almost sure of it. If someone here has played Dragon Quest 8, she voiced Jessica Albert. If it isn't the same VA, it's uncannily similar. 07:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No No, she didn't. I'm British, so I've heard both British and US voices, and I can say that they're identical. 14:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Someone vandalized the page, I fixed the changes. Icekiller158 14:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Right, thanks. Since they lost their one-off chance and did it three times, I've blocked them for 2 hours. P.S: You don't need to post that you've reversed the damage. 15:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) This is a bit of a stretch, but in London Life there is a graveyard; one of the graves has flowers on it, but we can't read the name on the tombstone. It's possible this could be Claire's grave. Just a theory. I don't think it is because wouldn't Professor Layton visit her almost everyday?Luketriton13 02:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What happened when she returned to her own time? I've been puzzled by this. I gather from UF that Claire hadn't died as was believed, but been blown into the future, only to be subsequently pulled back to her own time. But then where has she been hiding for the last ten years? Or did the explosion actually kill her, but not until she returned from the future? Something else that isn't clear is whether Hershel thinks Claire's aged at all in the 20 years between her purported death and the time they purportedly travelled to.... Smjg 16:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, what happened was that, in Lost Future ''(I'm English), the time machine worked for a single moment before it exploded, sending her 10 years into the future. Then, after Cutscene 35, she travelled back to the split second '''after '''her past self travelled to the future, so she died in the explosion. It's not an endless loop. So yes, she is dead, and had been both dead and alive at the same time for 10 years, until Cutscene 35. That's why the professor thought she was like a ghost in his journal; if she was still alive, then, if she hadn't found the "time machine" in the clock shop like he and Luke had, then she should have been circa 37/47 (if she was the same age as the professor), so that's why he doubted her being Claire, and accepted it when she said she was Claire's little sister Celeste. 16:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Basically, Claire gets shot into the future on the time machine incident. However, Dimitri finds Claire dead after the machine explodes, so keep that in mind. After Claire gets shot into the future, she is 10 years younger than the present Dimitri and Layton. Then, she goes back to the past at the end of UF and she encounters herself in the machine just a split second before it explodes. Then, she dies and Dimitri finds her. That's the same Claire Dimitri found before, remember? So that's two different timelines: Claire successfully goes 10 years in the future and Claire dies in the explosion. UF unites both in a single cutscene, thus confusing everybody. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 20:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE this game. I have played all my other games twice but not this one :(. Because of my friend Josiah, has it and i really want to play it over and over but i can't. He said he would give it back but he hasn't yet. Anyway, I watch the movies on here and everytime a watch the last one it makes me cry its so sad :(. Luketriton13 02:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that in the English Voice Actor part of Claire's page that she is voiced by Lani Minella. I think I also saw that name on English Voice Actor part for Luke. Are the two characters really voiced by the same person? 00:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, they are. Except Claire's voice actually sounded decent, while American Luke's voice failed, badly. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, ''Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 04:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It's not two different timelines and she doesn't encounter herself. She gets shot into the future, then back and then dies. It's a simple as that. Article Should the part of the article that talks about Claire's pre-game life and stuff be considered a spoiler? I think it should, because this article contains really important points in the plot of this game. 01:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe. And no to your other comment. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 09:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC)